crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Eyed Human
Crimson Eyed Humans are a special kind of race. Their ancestors are said to be the ones who broke the contract and therefore they are called 'violators of the contract'. Character information Appearance Crimson Eyed Humans are said to look like humans meaning that their hair comes in all different colours depending on their parents. The main difference between them and normal humans is that Crimson Eyed Humans all have vampires' red eyes, and their bodies aren't like normal human bodies, but more like 'The World' meaning in order for them to live they naturally are absorbing mana all the time. Personality Lark is the only Crimson Eyed Human mentioned and later revealed by Tepes to exist, since she killed them all centuries ago so it is unknown how the others existed hundreds of years ago acted. It seems they are the same as the humans and vampires; it depends on where and how they were raised. Lark was raised in a human village shunned, hated and beaten by them until he was five years old when he was taken in by the vampires who loved him. In turn Lark hates humans and wants nothing to do with them. On the other hand he loves vampires and wants to protect them. He even wants to save the vampires in the Outer World even though they have nothing to do with him. History Hundreds of years ago before Crepuscule was created and humans and vampires lived in the human world a war broke out started by the humans where they killed many vampires. In order to end the war a contract was made stating only vampires could have crimson eyes and magic thus taking the magic away from the humans. However there were a couple of humans who managed to break the contract by somehow hiding their magical powers. Crimson Eyed Humans were descendants of these humans. Although Crimson Eyed Humans are born from two normal humans, they are born with red eyes because of the strong magic in them; crimson red being the symbol of magic. They are a separate race from the humans and vampires that is considered a myth among the vampires and according to Tepes they shouldn't exist. They were called humans because they are descendants of humans who lived centuries ago. According to Bathory they are a very rare race only born every couple of centuries. They were born with red eyes just like vampires; this is because of the magic they were born with. Lark Alfen is the sole survivor since Vlad Tepes murdered the rest hundreds of years ago. Plot Overview When Lark meets up with Tepes in secret Tepes tells him that she is going to work alone for awhile and before she leaves she says she wants to tell him about his people. She tells him that there was a war the humans started long ago and because of their brutality where they killed so many vampires she hated them. In order to end the war the vampires made a contract stating that only vampires would have red eyes, hence only they would have magic, leaving humans without any. Tepes then goes on to tell Lark that Crimson Eyed Humans are the descendants of the rare few humans who broke the contract the vampires made and somehow managed to keep their magic, therefore making them special humans born with magical powers. She goes on to explain that the reason Crepuscule's sky is red is because it is full of magic and red is the symbol of magic. That is why they have red eyes like the vampires that were born with magic, unlike normal humans who were born with none therefore they are called 'the violators of the contract' who shouldn't exist. Tepes goes on to explain that even though Crimson Eyed Humans are born from normal humans they are not human, their eyes are not the only thing that is different but their bodies. Like 'Crepuscule' Crimson Eyed Humans are constantly absorbing mana into there bodies, the mana is naturally absorbed on it own it does this so they can live, with out mana they would die. Lark wasn't aware of this until he was told by Vlad Tepes. They are also born with abilities like vampires. How this happened is unknown but she states this is why they should not exist she also states she was the one that killed them before their abilities could awaken. Power and Abilities Magic: Due to the contract the vampires made with the humans they were the only ones who were supposed to be able to do magic. However the Crimson Eyed Humans are descendants of humans who broke the contract the vampires made and somehow kept their magic, being born naturally with manna therefore being able to use magic, whereas normal humans can no longer use magic. Bathory stated that the Crimson Eyed Humans are born with an infinite amount of mana. Misfortune: Bathory said Crimson Eyed humans are born with this 'ability' meaning everything around them either suffer in some way or dies, when she told Lark he did nothing wrong beings like him are all born that way. Longevity: Setz has suggested Lark and the other Crimson Eyed Humans might have gained longer life spans; longer then normal humans and even pure bloods although this has not yet been confirmed. Blood: When Eoria drank Lark's blood she says his blood tastes unique and it seemed to heal and strengthen her immediately. This could be a trait that all Crimson Eyed Humans have in their blood. Absorb Mana: Because of the way Crimson Eyed Humans were born their bodies are different from humans and vampires, because their bodies need mana to live. Their bodies are always naturally absorbing mana like Crepuscule, because of this they can naturally use magic. Abilities: Like vampires Crimson Eyed Humans were born with their own abilities. Unfortunately Vlad Tepes killed them before their abilities could awaken; Lark is the only one who's ability was awakened. Weakness Mana: Because of the genetic makeup of there bodies Crimson Eyed Humans are absorbing mana all the time, Since mana is like air to them if there were no mana for them to absorb they would die. Relationship: Vampires: It has been hinted that the Crimson Eyed Humans that existed long ago were hated by the vampires who knew of their existence. An example of this is Vlad Tepes who says she hates them above all else. However, time has changed. Lark, the last Crimson Eyed Human is living peacefully among the vampires but this could be due to the fact he has been hiding his identity and the majority of The First Generation around him have never seen his kind before. However Navarus does and is looking for the last one to use as a tool. The children however don't even know what humans are. Tepes who hated them the most loves Lark as if he was her own son but it is hinted by the way she talks to Carmilla about her hatred for them that this love only applies to Lark as she has been watching over and protecting him since before he was even born. This has been confirmed as she confessed to Lark that she was the one that killed all the Crimson Eyed Humans in the past. Humans: Even though the Crimson Eyed Humans were descendants of humans they have not been seen for centuries. Because of this the humans have forgotten their origins and believe that Lark, the last of his kind, is a vampire. Lark being the first one born in over five hundred years the humans called Lark a monster and hated, bullied and beat him as a child. It has not been confirmed but the Crimson Eyed Humans in the past were probably treated the same because of their red eyes. Trivia *Bathory has stated Crimson eyed humans are very rare in a book she read they are born every couple of centuries if this is true and Vlad Tepes hadn't killed the ones in the past, including Lark there would be about four all together in the last one thousand years. But Lark is the last one. *It is believed that Crimson Eyed Humans are born with an infinite amount of mana because of their bodies they are always absorbing mana to live. *All Crimson Eyed Humans are born naturally with red eyes, This was later revealed to due to the magic they were born with as red is a symbol of magic. *It's presumed that Lark can use Tepes's Light ability because he is a Crimson Eyed Human, however this was proven false and the real reason he could use it was because when Tepes merged with Lark her ability merged with Lark. *Lark believes that Navarus is looking for a Crimson Eyed Human (Lark) to use as a tool- for what is still unknown. Tepes tells him it is because he is has become downright impatient about something but did not say about what. *It has been revealed by Vlad Tepes herself that she was the one who killed the Crimson Eyed Humans centuries ago. *Crimson Eyed Humans are born with misfortune as stated by Bathory when Lark blames himself for everything bad that has happened in 'The World' Bathory says "you have done nothing wrong Crimson Eyed Humans are just born this way.' Meaning they cause pain, suffering, and death to others around them unconsciously. Category:Female Category:Male